Till Death Do We Part
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: Takes place in Goodbye Stranger; If Meg had been saved, who would have saved her? What would have happened? And why is Castiel always coming to her rescue?


"I could beat on you for eternity" Crowley growled, inches away from her face. "Take all the time you want, you pig" Meg said, letting bravado mask her pain. He drew back his arm to punch her again, sending her to the ground as the Winchesters got into the impala and started it. "No Cas in the backseat." She taunted Crowley "Your stone is long gone." She coughed blood and spit it onto the ground. Crowley drew back his fist and slapped her again, causing more blood to surface, "Good thing I've still got you to play with, then." Crowley pulled her close, his arms restraining as he kissed her hard and bruising. "Just you wait, kitten. I'll break you." He whispered in her ear, she pulled back and smiled sweetly at him, "Crowley, you can take your crown and shove it up your ass. Nothing breaks me." She spit her blood in his face, smirking as she did so. Crowley threw her to the ground as she laughed; her laughs were soon silenced by a kick to her ribs. "What do you think Meg? No Winchesters here to save you. You have nothing." Crowley pulled back his foot to kick her again as a bright light shot out of him. Meg looked up; a demon blade was pushing out of his chest, right in the heart. Before Crowley was sent back to the hell that he came from, he heard a deep, gruff voice from behind him. "Not true, Crowley. She has me." Crowley's vessel disintegrated, and Meg saw Cas standing behind him, wings flared out, in all his glory. "That's my boy" She said through coughs and sputters for breath as her vessel's lungs began to collapse and her demon side frantically tried to weave them back together. Her host was falling apart.

"Castiel" she gasped out, he was at her side in a moment, his black seraph's wings wrapping them in a barrier of sorts, nothing was getting to her. Not without getting through Cas first. "Meg. I would have gotten here sooner. But I didn't know how to get to you. You are nearly impossible to pinpoint, and I had to protect-", she weakly held up a hand to stop him. "The stone, I know Castiel. If I were you I would have done the same." He smiled, taking her hand in his own. "I know you would." He placed his hand on her face, and thoughtlessly began the attempt to heal her with his grace, as he usually did with Sam and Dean. Meg thrashed against him "Castiel" she gasped in pain. His hand drew away immediately, "I am sorry, that was thoughtless. I made an attempt to heal you with my angelic grace but I didn't know-", Meg cut him off with a gentle hand to his cheek. "I know what you were trying to do sugar, but you can't heal me, only another demon can heal me, your grace, as lovely as it is, can't help me. Angels weren't meant to help me." She laughed bitterly. Castiel's hand reached up to hers, entwining with her fingers, but still resting on his cheek. She saw the resolve in his sky blue eyes, "I was." She shook her head, "No Clarence, not even you. Nothing will help me now" Castiel frowned, his panicked eyes flashing to her, running over her body, checking for signs of injury. Suddenly narrowing on her face, "What do you mean?" she laughed, more breath wheezing out of her body every moment, "Castiel, I'm so close to gone, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. And look around, no humans, nowhere, nothing to possess." Castiel pulled her head into his lap, her cheek resting on his thigh as she looked down at her, her tired smile made his wings wrap eve further around them, encircling them in a black, feathery, cocoon. "I can heal your vessel with my grace, just not with you in it, I cannot lose you." She smiled at him, her hand slipping over his as it tried to brush a lock of hair from her face. "The reapers will be here soon. I don't have a soul, but she still might. She was strong, when I possessed her, innocent, and very…willing. Willing to help me after I explained my predicament, she said I was good, she could tell, and she said I could stay, but she would make sure I made good decisions." Castiel smiled at that, and Meg laughed, "I know right? Me? Good Decisions? But I told her okay. She likes you, you know. Bet you'd make a good match, all pure and innocent and such. "Meg smiled but as Castiel opened his mouth, he found hers covering it. "Castiel was startled by the sound of someone coming towards the warehouse, Meg pulled away and grinned at him,

"But I'm not ready to give you up just yet." And with that, he saw her demon form leaving her vessel, black smoke pouring out of the girl, and suddenly into a young looking woman, no older than 35, who was oblivious to everything. Castiel was shocked to hear Meg's tone coming out of a very different body in a very different voice. "Heal her Castiel. Heal her now, she hasn't got much longer." Castiel gently placed his hand on the girl's forehead, whispering in Enochian, his grace flowing into her, healing her in seconds. Her eyes lit up with a twinkle as she smiled up at him, "So you're the famous Castiel, Angel, Friend, and Lover." Castiel's eyes widened, but he nodded all the same. The girl pulled him close, "She likes you, you know, and she knows you like her. Make it worth it Cas; I don't give my body up to her for nothing. We saved the world and you both deserve some peace." She smiled as the black smoke poured back into her, Meg once again inhabiting her body.

Castiel stared at her, looking deep into her eyes, as they both got up off the ground, her clothes covered in blood, hers, Crowley's , demon blood. But Castiel strode towards her anyway, closing the small amount of space between them and pulling her to him with an arm around the small of her back, she began to speak but was cut off by Castiel's passionate and desperate kiss. She could barely breathe as his lips dominated her own, gentle, but demanding her submission. She sank into the kiss, allowing Cas to do as he wished, his lips exploring her neck and his hands mapping out her curves. When he pulled away she was out of breath, smiling at him full force, "Excited, Clarence?" She laughed, he nuzzled his face into her neck, "I almost lost you, this is no laughing matter." He said chidingly, his eyes betraying his amusement, his half smile pulled at his lips as he looked into her eyes. "And I plan to keep you around for a long, long time." She ran her hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "You have me as long as you want me Clarence" Castiel looked at her, hope in his eyes, "I want forever, can I have that?" Meg smirked, pulling him into a kiss, it was shorter, more chaste than he last, sweet, even, when she pulled away she smirked pulling him even closer as she whispered in his ear, "Till death do we part." Castiel smiled down at her, took her hand in his own, and in a flutter of wings, both were gone.


End file.
